


Transformers RID shorts

by Noapte



Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Master/Pet, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:06:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noapte/pseuds/Noapte
Summary: I just love this ship. T T *nose bleeds*





	1. Steeljaw/Bumblebee

F-Frag!" that was all he could say while that rough glossa was sliding in and out of his valve. Steeljaw growled and slapped his already sore aft.

"What have I told you lieutenent?" and he slapped him again, even harder than before.

"Ahh.. T-To keep quiet" he whimpered, his valve starting to burn again.

"Good. And?" he smirked down at the horny mech.

"I'm sorry"

"Good pet. You have nothing else to say?"

"Frag me! Frag me hard! Ooh, please I want it so bad!!" he whined and spread his legs more, exposing his aching valve. Fragging heat..

Steeljaw stood up and opened his interface panel, letting his hard spike out. Bee licked his lips at the sight of it, pre fluid already dripping from the tip. 

"Please.." he whispered and looked up at the wolf-con with pleading optics.

"Not yet pet" he grabbed his spike and pumped it a few times "If you want it, you must earn it."

Poor Bee understood what he wanted, so he got into position on his knees. He grabbed the erect member with his hand and stroked along the shaft, then leaned forward to lick the head. Steeljaw let out a little growl of pleasure as he watched the autobot opening his mouth wide and taking his spike inside, until it was in the back of his throat. He grabbed his head with his paws and begun thrusting into that wet and warm mouth. Bee massaged the underneath with his glossa, sucking on the head everytime he would pull back, then took him in again, speeding his sucks. Steeljaw could feel his climax approaching, so he quickly pulled out and pushed Bee on all four then got behind him and thrusted deep inside the lieutenent's wet valve. Both moaned at the feeling. 

The wolf-con wrapped his hands around his waist and grabbed the back of his neck with his jaws, careful to not cut the soft skin with his sharp fangs. Snarling, he started thrusting deep and hard, making the mech beneath him moan and arch his back, moving against his thrusts to make his spike go deeper. Steeljaw was having a hard time trying to make it pleasurable for Bee too, not only for himself. He just wanted to frag his enemy without mercy, but he didn't want to kill him. Then he would loose his toy, and he didn't want this. Closing his eyes in pleasure, he thrusted one more time before releasing his transfluid into that right valve. 

"Ahh! Ohh Steeljaw!" he moaned his name as the overload hit him, finally making the ache in his valve go away. He felt satisfied, even thought it was Steeljaw who helped/ forced himself on him.

"Mhmm.. You're amazing Steeljaw" he moaned a whisper and rested his helm on the ground, with his aft still in the air and Steeljaw's spike burried deep inside him.

"I know I know." he chuckled and moved to kiss and lick on his neck, gently stroking his hips with his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love this ship. T T *nose bleeds*


	2. Thunderhoof/Steeljaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steely in heat. ^w^

Steeljaw let out a soft whimper as he felt two thick digits sliding inside his valve. He rested his helm on the berth and looked down at the cervicon between his legs. The fragger smirked at his moans and pressed his lips against his anterior node, gently licking over it and earning more sweet sounds from his mate.

"Ahh.. Thunder.." he gasped and wrapped his tail around his neck, pulling the mech closer. 

His valve was dripping lubricant, making him lick his lips and push his glossa inside, tasting the sweet fluids of his leader. His glossa went deep, pressing against the ceiling nodes. He could feel the hot walls clenching around it, so he begun thrusting it in and out, licking and sucking on the folds at the same time. He gently bit on the anterior node, making the wolf beneath him dig his claws deep into the metal berth as his overload hit him, more lubricant coming out. Thunderhoof licked it all with his glossa, purring at the sweet taste.  
Steeljaw had a blissful look on his face, but the need of interface was still there. He wanted the thick spike of his mate. And he wanted it now.

"I'm not done with youse." Thunderhoof said in a low voice, his red optics glowing with desire. He loved when his mate was in heat. It just means interface and interface all the time. And he was more than eager to help Steeljaw go through his heat cycle. 

"Turn around." he ordered.

Steeljaw shivered at his tone. Known only by him, he loved to take orders from the strong mech, especially in berth. He did how he was told and turned around on his hands and knees, tail lifted up and valve ready. Thunderhoof smirked at the sight of complete submission. He opened his panel and thrusted his already pressuried spike deep into that tight valve of his leader. Steeljaw allowed himself to moan as the mech behind him started thrusting. He grapped the wolf-con's waist with his hands, squeezing it thight as he closed his eyes and moaned loudly, enjoying the tightness around him. Doesn't matter how many times he would frag him, his valve wold remain as tight as it was when they interfaced for the first time. He smirked at the memory and thrusted hard against his sweet spot, earning soft cries of pleasure from Steeljaw. 

"Ohh yes.. Right there.." he moaned and arched his back, getting into a better position.

"Youse like being like this? On all four for me and ready to be fragged whenever I want?" he whispered into his audio receptor and grabbed his aft, quickening his thrusts. 

"Ohh, I'm so close!" he growled in bliss and turned them around, so he was now on top of the cervicon. With soft moans he begun thrusting his hips up and down on the thick spike. Thunderhoof just smirked up at him. He liked when his mate took control like this.

"Always so horny, arent't ya Steely?" he teased his leader, making him lean close to his face and press their lips together in a long and passionate kiss. 

They wrapped their glossa around each other's and moaned into the kiss as the overload came over the two mechs at the same time. Transfluid was filling Steel's valve, making him bit his mate's lip in passion. As the climax faded, they pulled away and looked lovingly into each other's optics. Steeljaw gently nuzzled his neck and kissed him, then begun moving on his spike again, ready for another overload.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love to turn our wolf into a dog in heat. :3


	3. Steeljaw/Glowstrike

  


It's been just a few hours since they welcomed him to the Decepticon Island, and yet he has to keep an eye on Glowstrike. There was something in her, something he didn't know how to call it. She seemed to have some leader experience, although she still has much to learn. Her posture demanded respect, and she knew what she wanted. The first time he saw her, she didn't look hard to play, but after a time he realised, if he wanted to take control over them, he needed to get in her mind before anything. And he knew the perfect way to do it. That, if he doesn't get a hard slap across the face first.

"Steeljaw, can you come over here?"

"On my way Glowstrike." he replied walking towards the main control room. There, he saw her standing with her back at him and her arms crossed.

"You wanted to talk to me dear?"

"You better give up on sweet talking. It won't work with me." she said, turning around to face him.

"Never hurt to try."

She started circling him, taking a good look at his features. "Hmm. not bad.." she thought. Then something caught her attention. He has a tail. She chuckled, finding it somehow adorable. It was something common for wolf-cons, but she still wondered what is like to have one. Steeljaw was expecting her to attack or something, but she just walked behind him, putting a hand on his aft and moving it slowly towards the base of his tail. He yelped at the unexpected touch.

"What the frag are you doing?!!" he cried out.

"Just wondering. You do something else with your tail, or you just wag it?" she sounded very amused, wich made Steeljaw look down at his tail and notice, that it was wagging! A light blush appeared across his face. He tried to get away, but she wrapped her hands around his waist, keeping him in place. She made her way up to his ear, licking it slowly before whispering.

"Any progress with the decepticon hunters?"

His mind couldn't think of a reply. He was just frozen in place, wearing an expression hard to read. Maybe it is surprise, or maybe it is rage? He finally found his voice and calmly pushed her away before speaking.

"No. I wanted to start the work later, since this is my first day here." he wanted to sound cold, but his own shaky voice was betraying him. She chuckled and moved towards him again. With each step she took forward, he took one back, until he could feel the wall against his back.

"I see. Well, if that's what you want, we could use your free time doing something else. Any ideas? " looked up at him with a seductive smile.

*This is it!* he thought.

With a growl he grabbed her and pushed her against the wall, using his body to spread her legs. With one hand he keeps her arms above her head, while the other one was rubbing her breasts plate. Surprised by his actions, she has to fight to hold back the moan that wanted to escape her mouth.

"Wrong move." he whispered before moving his lips up to her neck. He was roughly kissing and licking on it. His fangs were bitting on the soft metal, while his glossa was caressing her neck. He found some exposed cables and started sucking on them. That made Glowstrike moan as she tried to get her hands free so she could touch him. He eventually made her breast plates open. His mouth moved to suck on her breasts, and her hands were now free to do whatever they want. She used her claws to stroke him behind his ears, wich made him groan and gently nib on her breast, leaving light marks. She moaned and grabbed his head with both hands, pressing her lips on his in a rough and deep kiss. He bit on her lower lip hard enough to draw energon, then licked it with his glossa. She moaned as she pushed her glossa in his mouth and begun fighting for dominance. Steeljaw slowly pulled back from the kiss and started licking on her neck again.

"Is that a good way to spend your free time?" he said looking up at her.

"Y-Yes." she breathed between moans.

"Good. Cause I'll make you have much free time." he opened her interface panel, then his own and begun thrusting his hard spike in her valve, wrapping her legs around his waist. She moaned like a bitch in heat as she felt his big spike entering her. He grabbed her legs and begun kissing her again, this time with passion. She opened her mouth in a silent scream as she felt her sensors being touched and stroked by his spike. He throws her to the floor and begun thrusting again, harder and faster. Her hands wrapped tightly around his neck as she kisses on it. He moaned when he felt her valve walls clenching around his spike. His thrusts became more wild as he slapped her aft roughly, making her yelp and arch her back, wanting him to go deeper, to fill her with his hot transfluid. He did as she wanted, thrusting hard and making their armor spark. They didn't care who might walk on them. They were just enjoying that wonderful pleasure. Going as deep as he could manage, he thrusted once more before howling his overload. Glowstrike screamed as powerful waves of pleasure came over her. She could feel the transfluid from his spike inside her. With a soft growl he pulled out and took her in his arms, starting to walk towards his new quarters. They can have more fun there without being bothered. As they exited the control room, out of the shadows appeared Saberhorn and Scorponok. Their faces were full of shock because of what they just saw. Glowstrike, their precious femme and leader, fragging with that wolf-con.

"Well, that's what I call a good show." Saberhorn smirked, looking at the scratches and transfluid from the metal floor.

"Yeah. And I must confess. That guy did a great work on making her moan like a bitch desperate for a good frag."

They laughed and walked back to their quarters.

  



	4. Sideswipe/Thunderhoof

"Auch! Kid, easy!" he groaned as Sideswipe scratched him with his teeth. Again..

"Heh.. Sorry boss. It's the first time when I do this, ya know?"

"Yeah, I noticed.. If you bite again-" he didn't have the chance to finish as Sideswipe started moving his hand up and down on his shaft while liking his spike's head, very slow.

"That's what I'm talkin' 'bout kid.." he moaned and put a finger inside the other's valve. Sideswipe moved his hips, trying to make it go deeper. 

"If youse can make me overload until I count to three, I think I can give you one for yourself. That, if that mouth of yours can manage.." he teased with a smirk.

"One.."

Sideswipe took him deep in his mouth and begun sucking, as fast as he could.

"Two.."

Oh, how he wanted that overload..

*Just do it, just do it!* he thought, and forced the spike in his throat deeper then he would have ever thought he could.

"Three!" 

Thunderhoof thrusted in his mouth as he reached his overload, spilling his transfluid down the other's throat. Sideswipe pulled back breathing as if he was chocked.

"Not so hard, see? Now if you would be nice to lay down for me.."

In a second Sideswipe was with his back on the cold ground and his legs were wide spread.

"Yes boss! Oughh, frag me! My valve is ready!" he ran a digit over his anterior node.

"Eager, arent't we?" he moved on his knees between throse red slim legs and shoved his spike all the way in, but didn't begun thrusting yet.

"Ooh, you want me to beg again?!" he cried out.

"Would be nice."

*Fragger..*

"I.. I beg you! Stop teasing, I want to overload!"

Thunerhoof laughed at his frustration and moved, in and out, hard and fast.

"Yeah.. Like that boss.."

  



	5. Grimlock/Strongarm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's too short, but I did my best. Hope you enjoy it. ^^

At first, she was scared of interfacing with him. He was so much heavier than her and he could easily hurt her. But he promised to be gentle, so here she is now, aft up and valve exposed for the mech she had her optics on for quite a while. 

"I see you're ready little cadet" Grimlock purred into her audio receptor and lightly stroked her leg, making her shiver in excitement beneath him.

His spike was inches away from her valve. He wanted to take it slow so she would not feel pain. The size of it made her trembling frame heat up and produce even more lubricant to prepare herself for him. She never had a sexual experience before, so he's going to be her first. His kind and sweet words helped her relax.

"Wanna do it in my beast form?" he asked, feeling uncomfortable. 

"No, I'd rather feel you in your bot form, if you're OK with this"

He smiled and hugged her waist from behind, excited for what was coming next. As slow and gentle as he could, he pushed the head inside and let her adjust, then thrusted deeper as he felt the walls clenching hard on his spike. She opened her mouth in a silent moan, enjoying the wonderful sensations inside her valve. His spike put pressure against her ceiling nodes, pleasure rushing through her entire body as he went as deep as possible, his hips making contact with her aft. The warm feeling felt so good, he pressed his lips against her neck and softly kissed on it, delighting with her moans. 

Slowly, he pulled back until only the head remeined inside, then slammed back in as his first thrust made her grip the grass and throw her head back with a big moan. 

"Uhh, does it feel good?" he moaned in a low tone, then did his second thrust.

"Ohh yes! It feels amazing, your spike is just perfect. Ohh, I feel like I could explode"

He smirked at her words and moved a hand to grab her aft as he quickened his thrusts. She moaned and arched her back underneath him, loving the feeling of having him inside her. She imagined him filling up her valve with his hot seed. She blushed at the thought, where did it come from? 

Grimlock moaned as the walls of her valve clenched on his spike, driving him closer to his overload with each passing second. He couldn't help but whisper 'I love you' into her audio receptor as his thrusts turned from gentle and slow to rough and fast. After all, he was a dinobot, a mighty creature known for its strength. And Strongarm knew it. 

"So close.." she moaned in passion.

"Me too.. Let's overload together" he said and pulled her helm up, capturing her lips into a deep and passionate kiss. 

After a few more powerful thrusts he released his transfluid into her tight valve, driving her to her own climax. She moaned against his lips, waves of intense pleasure coming over her. 

"That.. That was so good" he whispered, trying to catch his breath. 

After their climax, transfluid gushed out on the ground, but none of them cared as long as they were satisfied.

"Yes it was. So glad we did this" 

He pulled out of her and kissed her like a beast, holding her close in his powerful arms.


	6. Steeljaw/Bumblebee Non-con

Steeljaw's wrists started to bleed because of the tightness of the chains. He would have never thought the autobots would be able to capture and imobilise him. And all of this started with a simple walk through the forest, then everything darkened and his world bacame black. The last thing he rememberd was Bumblebee punching him hard in the helm, and now here he was. On his knees and at the mercy of an autobot. He stared with wide optics at the erect spike in front of him, wanting so badly to escape and kill that bastard for putting him through such humiliation.

"You'll have to kill me autobot!!" he snarled, but as soon as he opened his mouth he quickly pushed his spike inside.

He gagged against the unwanted sensation and struggled to move, but the chains ruined any attempt of breaking free. Bee moaned in satisfaction as he felt the wet heat around him and the wolf-con's pride cracking under his dominance. He watched with a grin as the blue-gray mech whimpered in panic and fury in front of him.

He would even accept to be put into a stasis pod, anything but not being the toy of a patethic autobot. He closed his eyes in shame, wanting to scream in rage as he felt the bastard grab his helm to keep him in place and push him further on his spike. Sure, it wasn't as painful as when he had to take Thunderhoof's entire length in but at least his mate was careful to not hurt him while he pleasured him. Oh, how could he let himself be captured so easily? Was it the price for his arrogance? He should have told someone, anyone that he was going to be alone in the forest, but he didn't think he would arrive in the Scrapyard and with Bumblebee's spike in his mouth.

He could feel tears stung his eyes as he slammed his hips hard forward going deep into his throat. Steeljaw's ears folded back in shame as he whined in front of Bee , hating the feeling of being alone and at someone's mercy. Bumblebee ignored his muffled whines and continued with his thrusts, he was enjoying each second of causing pain to the wolf-con.

"Hghnn! Ohh yea! Cry bitch, I'm gonna enjoy it, by the time I finish with you you'll be nothing more but a mess on the ground" he grinned at the scared expression of Steeljaw.

He moaned loudly and thrusted hard into his mouth, everything just felt too good for him to stop. The head of his spike hit the back of his throat with each thrust and he could feel his spark slowing down while Bumblebee's thrust accelerated. 

"Ohh it feels so good" he groaned blissfully and looked down at the imobilised decepticon, grinning at the sight of his spike sliding in and out of his mouth. 

Seeing tears rolling down his cheeks only made him chuckle and move his head back and forth on his spike as he stopped thrusting, only to humiliate Steeljaw more. He would lie if he said he didn't feel scared. He wanted to bite it but didn't want to have to suffer the consequences, so he could only let the tears spill as he felt the disgusting fluids of his enemy fill his mouth and even drip down on his chin and chest. He was breathing hard against his spike, but the sick fragger enjoyed the moment too much to pull out. He remained in his mouth until the overload faded and every last drop of his transluid found its way down on Steeljaw's throat. The poor mech was whimpering like a puppy who has just been hit, his eyes went wide in shock at what Bumblebee just did to him. 

"That's what you get for everything you've done" he said darkly and knelt down in front of Steeljaw. 

"But I know I want to fuck more than just your mouth" 

With a grin he put a hand over his valve panel and, in a quick moveve he ripped it off causing the mech in front of him to whine in pain. He wrapped his tail around his waist and hips in attempt to cover himself, but the autobot grabbed his tail and uncovered his valve, roughly pushing him on his back and getting on top of him. He forced his legs open and rubbed his spike against his valve. 

"No, get away from me you sick autobot!!" he snarled and tried to hit him with his leg but he caught it just in time.

He looked into Steeljaw's full of anger eyes as he brushed the tip against the dry lips, then thrusted sharply inside his unprepared valve. The unsuficient lubrication made his spike slide painfully, cuts being made along the way. He arched his back in pain and snapped his jaws open in attempt to bite his neck, but the yellow mech only pulled back a bit to have a clear view of the wolf-con. He grinned and closed his optics in bliss as he felt the heat around his spike. It was so much better than his mouth.

"Ohh I can get used to this" he moaned and begun moving his hips back and forth to form a rythm, slow at first but it accelerated soon as the pleasure increased.

"Do I really deserve this lieutenent?" he whined through clenched teeth.

"A monster deserves the worst" he panted slightly as he felt his climax approaching.

"Who's the real monster now?!" his snarl was quickly follwed by a whimper as he felt the fluids of the other's overload filling his valve, dripping on his legs and on the ground.

After everything they've been through together, their battle ends like this?

Bumblebee felt a hint of shame, but decided he couldn't show weakness in front of his enemy.

"No remorse" he said simply and pulled out of the trembling mech, turning to leave but not before putting his armor back on.

Steeljaw watched as he leaved and wrapped his tail around himself, whimpering quietly in the shadows. But his spark was quickly filled with hope as he looked at his wrists. He was uncuffed and free to go, but with what price?


	7. MegatronxArcee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I know this story should be only with RID shorts, but a bit of TFP won't hurt. :3

"The last chance to run away" Megatron purred while gently stroking her leg, running his silver claw up and down on it.

"Ohh stop teasing, we both agreed to do this, which means you must give me the pleasure I want" she wanted it to sound like an order, but it came out more like a pleading whimper.

His digits were still shoved deep inside her valve, thrusting in and out at a slow pace. He watched her every move and listened to her soft moans of pleasure. Although her fluids coated his hand he was in no hurry, he wanted to enjoy it. After all, it not happens daily to be around a femme in heat, and making her accept his help has been so easy. Having the autobot femme, the fierce Arcee at his mercy was making his engines purr in satisfaction. He had an iron grip on her hips to keep her in place as he thrusted his fingers inside her, ocassionally taking them out only to shove them back inside roughly. Despite her tough personality and temper she was quiet soft on the inside, she didn't like being teased and made it clear that she wanted him to be gentle, but he had his own way of doing things. He growled deep in his throat at her sudden change of expression, clearly satisfied that she gave into his touches. Interfacing with a decepticon sounded wrong at first, but she allowed the burning sensations from her port to take over and drive her to the greatest mistake of her life. That, or the most pleasurable interface session in her entire life.

The war lord seemed to know perfectly where her sweet spots were for he kept putting pressure against each of them with his sharp claws, surprisingly he was very careful to not hurt her. A sudden move and he could torn her port, he could leave her bleed to death as revenge for everything she has done, but seeing her being a moaning mess beneath him was far too funny. It has been a while since he had a femme to take care of his own needs and he wasn't gonna loose his only source of actual release by hurting her or doing something stupid.

Opening his own interface panel he let his hard and throbbing spike sprung free, pre fluid already dripping from the tip. It ran down along his thick shaft, leaving sticky trails over his long member. She gulped at the sight of it and prayed to Primus it wasn't as huge as it looked. But the reality hit her hard and she realised she would have to take that whole thing inside her too tight and little port.

"You think you can manage?" he smirked down at the frightened femme, showing his fangs. In the moon light he looked like a silver beast, one that was going to ravish her little valve, Primus was he even going to fit?

"J-Just be careful please" she whispered, melting into his arms as he leaned closer to stroke her back in attempt to assure her that everything was gonna be alright. He parted her legs and moaned as the tip made contact with her slick entrance, then let out a small growl as he begun sliding inside her. Slowly, he guided the entire length inside until his hips touched her aft, making her gasp sharply at the sensation of having his massive spike in her port. It took her a while to adjust, but she was finally ready for him to move. He pulled back half way then gently thrusted back in, delighting his audio receptors with her sweet moans. 

She could feel her sensors screaming in pleasure as he speeded his moves, going in deeper and deeper with each thrusts. Their armor crashed together during their session filling the air with sharp sounds of metal brushing against each other, but when she heared him moaning out in pleasure she couldn't help but smirk.

"Enjoying yourself there?" she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his, earning a surprised squeak from the war lord. He hadn't expected her do that, but was more than willing to dominate her with his superior strength. He pushed his glossa into her mouth and bit hard on her lower lip, enjoying the small sound of pain coming from the femme. The kiss became rough and passionate as they muffled their moans against each other's mouth.

Soon, both felt the effect of the strong stimulation and he pushed her to the ground, closing his eyes in pleasure as he released his transfluid deep into her tight valve. She screamed his name and moaned aloud at the feeling of his fluids filling her port, some of it gushing on the ground after their combined climaxes. 

"Not bad for an autobot" he grinned down at Arcee who was too lost in the waves of satisfaction to make a remark.

He just chuckled and held her close as he gave her another kiss.


	8. MegatronxStarscream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *nose bleeds* T.T

"No master! It wasn't my intention to-" 

"Silence!" he roared and punched the already badly damaged seeker again, throwing him into the neatestat wall.

He held his side in pain and breathed hard, barely managing to keep his optics open, the loss of energon made him feel weak and the glare from Megatron was only sending cold chills along his spine. He was was afraid for his life, he had to admit.

"I've got tired of your countless betrayls Starscream" he growled low in his throat and looked down at the half dead seeker. He walked slowly towards him and stopped only when he was standing in front of him. He knelt on one knee and grabbed Starscream's chin, making him look up into his bloody red eyes. Deep hidden behind the coldness of his stare was desire, desire for his second in command.

"Do I need too put a collar aroung your neck to prove that you're so unworthy of ruling over the decepticons? Your failed attempts of destroying me are just amusing me Starscream" his growl hid a small hint of amusement "And I think I know the perfect way to show you where your place is"

"W-What do you plan?" he whimpered.

"You'll see" Megatron smirked and ran a sharp claw along the seeker's sensitive wing. Knowing how sensitive they were he decided to take advantage on it. 

In a blink of an optic he leaned closer to the frightened seeker and pressed his lips on his neck, roughly sucking and bitting on it. Despite the growing fear in his spark Starscream couldn't help but moan, which came out more like a whimper. His wings dropped low at the rough touches, even thought it hurt his body enjoyed it.

"M-Master what are you doing?" he asked in a mix of pleasure and pain.

Megatron only growled against his neck and used his one hand to caress his wings which sent shivers through the smaller's mech frame.

"Since you have such a talented mouth at spitting lies then why not try using it elsewhere?" his voice was a purr. He didn't give him the chance to respond, he opened his interface panel and delighted his optics with the scared expression of his second in command.

"I'd rather get killed than be turned into a pleasure bot!" he snarled, but Megatron's grip around his neck tightened, making him choke a bit.

"But I'm not gonna kill you Starscream. Not yet, that is" he smirked and guided Starscream's hand towards his spike "But for now, make yourself useful"

Fearing of what could happen if he didn't obey, he hesitantly grabbed his spike and leaned to lick the tip, feeling humiliated and at his master's mercy.

"Take it all in" Megatron growled.

With tears escaping from the corners of his eyes the poor seeker opened his mouth wide and took the entire length in, pleased to hear the tyrrant's moan. It wasn't that bad after all.


	9. MegatronxOC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know more about this femme, read my story 'Beast under the wings of an angel'. You'll understand everything. :P

Megatron pulled her in a warm embrace, loving the wonderful feeling of peace. The femme put her hands on his hips and pressed their forehelms together, holding him tight and taking in his scent. It has been a long time since she felt that peaceful, the time with her father was just making her want every pain to stop.

"This time you're not gonna escape so easily" he grinned agiainst her neck as he gently bit and sucked on her soft metal.

"Have I made you wait for too long?" she whispered with a quiet moan.

"Yes, and you're gonna pay the consequence. I wanted to be gentle, but since you proved in the last battle you're such a feisty femme.." he purred.

"Then what are we doing here? Lead the way to your quarters" 

He took her hand in his and both walked inside the dark room where he pushed her onto the berth. First of all he wanted to have a nice view of her body.

"Take off your armor. Let the interface panel be the first" he licked his fangs, the thought alone of her wet valve clenching around his spike making it harden against its cover.

"Not the type to take things slow are you?" she looked at him in the eyes as she took off her armor, placing it on the floor and laying on the berth in a seductive way.

She ran a hand over her hip and aft "You know you want it" she grinned.

"Your father would be mad if he saw you like this" he teased, feeling more horny than ever.

His eyes wandered over her valve, the long moment of silence being broken by his command.

"Aft up" he opened his panel and sighed at the feeling, his member had been sealed behind the rough piece of metal for too long now.

"Oh so I'm gonna take orders from you?" she purred feeling her port get wet at the thought.

"It's your choice if you want to overload or just be teased until you beg to be fragged"

"Then frag me sir" she turned around quickly getting into position.

"What a nice girl you are" he whispered in her audio receptor as he leaned forward and pushed his spike deep into her.

She bit her lip to stop the loud moan of pleasure but just failed. He pressed kisses on the back of her neck as he pounded into her, there was no place for gentleness. 

"Ahh! Y-You're really horny" she moaned blissfully.

"That, or you're too wet?" he put his hands on her hips and quickened his thrusts, the warm walls of her valve clenching on his spike with each move.

"Don't blame me for it" she let out a long moan when he started hitting her sweet spot "You're a prize not any femme can have"

"Then I guess you're a winner my dear Blazelight" he moaned into her neck as his climax hit and he started discharging into her.

She sighed blissfully as he slowly pulled himself out of her, a trail of transfluid connecting them after their overload.

"And I'm gonna keep my trophy" she whispered as she pulled him into a deep kiss.


	10. Sideswipe/Windblade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly can't believe this shit was written by me O_O Anyway, here's the reupload of a SideswipexWindblade one-shot posted and taken down almost a year ago.

It was just a normal day at the scrapyard. Everyone was enjoying the time without any alerts or decepticon attacks. As usual, Windblade was training. Her calculated moves were like a dance. Under the shadow of a tree, Sideswipe was watching her with lust in his optics. His mind was full with fantasies about her moving in his lap. But he knew the truth. She is not easy to seduce, but he's still trying. His attention was captured by Bumblebee, who was approaching them.

"Sideswipe, Windblade. I need to talk something with you."

"Don't tell me. Grimlock stepped on Fixit? Or-"

"Actually, I want you and Windblade to go on a mission."

"You mean.. Alone?"

"Yes. There's an abandoned house at the edge of the city. Inside of it are the materials we need to rapair the ground brigde."

"That's great!" smiled Windblade.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go!"

"OK, Slick. I hope you can keep up."

"I'll manage." he smirked.

Windblade rolled her eyes and transformed. Sideswipe did the same and they drove away. Bumblebee sighed and went to help his team with the next moves.

As they walked through the forest, Sideswipe couldn't keep his gaze away from Windblade's tall and graceful body. She noticed him staring at her.

"Something wrong, Slick?" she rised an eyebrow.

Her voice woke him up from the trance.

"Uh? Um.. No! Of course not! Why would you think that?" he defended himself.

"You're acting.. strange.. I want to know the reason."

They both stopped and Sideswipe inhaled deep.

"Fine. You wanna know why? You. You're the reason. It has always been you!" 

She was confused now.

"Me?"

"Yes! Everytime I see you, I feel like a coward for not being able to make a move. I don't wanna keep it for myself anymore. I'm in love with you, Windblade!"

That was it. She blushed deeply hearing his words. She knew that something was wrong with him, and now when she found out why, it shocked her. She didn't know what to say, so she let the actions speak for her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. His optics widened and he started to shake. After a few moments, their lips parted and they were looking straight into each other's optics. 

"Feeling better now?" she asked smiling.

"Not yet." he smirked and kissed her again.

In his mind was only one thing. Bumblebee can wait. Now it's his chance to have her only for him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy reading my stories, don't forget to leave kudos and maybe a comment. It would really make me happy to see your support. ;D


End file.
